


Never be alone

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Never be alone" by Shawn Mendes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the song fics that I had in mind, and I hope you like it. Sometimes is a little bit difficult to put into words everything you want to write and say when you are not doing it in your native language, so I'm sorry about any mistake in my stories.
> 
> Here is the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LU-ZHRys9g
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know what you think, thanks for reading.

One day… It was the only thing that they had left in that moment; all the times that they spent together in that place, were soon to be just memories.  Alex knew how much it was hurting Tobin, because her heart was aching the same terrible way. She could have said a poetic speech about how much she would miss her, and could have promised that she would be back, that it wouldn’t last too long, but she was not good with words; sure, when she had to do interviews every word appeared to come out  in the most easy way, but, when she was with the midfielder, words were gone, they never really need them though, and Alex never thought that one day she would  need them to give some comfort to the other girl.

“We’ll be fine”

Tobin, in the other hand, always had the right thing to say. She wasn’t a speech kind of person, but with just a few words, she always could make the forward smile. But, this time, Alex felt like her girlfriend’s words were not for her; she was trying to convince herself.

She stood up from her place in their bed, between Tobin’s arms and a cold sensation hit her immediately, but she walked to the other side of the living room and played a song in the music player. When she turned around, Tobin was looking at her with a frown, which was soon softened when Alex extended her hand towards her.

“Dance with me” 

Tobin took the forward’s hand and stood up, pulling her close by grabbing her softly by the waist. The midfielder didn’t like dancing, but she would always dance if it was Alex who was asking her to do it.

Alex put her hands around her girlfriend’s neck and kissed her close to her ear.

“When you miss me, I want you to listen to this song” She whispered and they both started swinging slowly at the rhythm of the song. Tobin closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in Alex’s sweet scent, listening carefully to the lyrics of the song.

_I promise that one day I'll be around_   
_I'll keep you safe_   
_I'll keep you sound_

_Right now it's pretty crazy_   
_And I don't know how to stop_   
_Or slow it down_

Tobin was trying so hard to be strong in that moment, she could feel Alex crying against her skin, but everything was pretty messed up and she decided, for once, stop holding her feelings, and felt a few tears run down her cheeks

  _Hey_  
 _I know there are some things we need to talk about_  
 _And I can't stay_  
 _Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

Alex held the other girl closer and felt her tightening  the grip on her waist, pulling her closer as well, until there was no room between them; this was possibly the last time they  were going to be that close.

_“_ Take a piece of my heart and make it all your own, so when we are apart, you’ll never be alone _”_ The blue-eyed girl whispered the lyrics in Tobin’s ear while they were dancing

_You'll never be alone_   
_When you miss me close your eyes_   
_I may be far but never gone_

_When you fall asleep tonight_   
_Just remember that we lay under the same stars_

“Stay” Tobin’s voice came into a shaky whisper “I can’t stand it, Alex”

“I know there are some things we need to talk about…  But I can't stay, just let me hold you for a little longer now” The striker kept singing, softly in Tobin’s ear. The feeling in that moment was overwhelming, she never felt so bad but so content at the same time between her lover’s arms.

_And take a piece of my heart_   
_And make it all your own_   
_So when we are apart_   
_You'll never be alone_   
_You'll never be alone_

_  
_ The music started to slowly fade away, and soon, the only thing that they could hear and feel, was their breathing and their heartbeats. They stood there, holding each other in the middle of the room, without saying a word; the moment was perfect the way it was, and neither of them wanted to ruin it. They didn’t have anything else to say, Alex was going to Orlando, Tobin was staying in Portland, and that’s how it had to be.

_You'll never be alone_   
_You'll never be alone_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions?


End file.
